mapgamefandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Shattered Stars and Stripes (Map Game)
Remember A banned althist user created this map game, and I don't think it's right for a user to just suddenly take over this game... [[User:Saturn120|Saturn]] ([[User talk:Saturn120|Talk]]/[[User blog:Saturn120|Blog]]) 13:56, August 26, 2014 (UTC) I agree unless he is banned forever then any user who wants a map game can takeover in my opinion, On a first come, first serve basis though.- I spoke to several administartors about Mash's block here and wether is was permant and was unable to get an anwser. Mash was also our only mod on this game so someone needed to step up.[[User:Edgeofnight| I am on the edge...]][[User talk:Edgeofnight| The EdgeofNight]] Question Who is the mapmaker for this game? I can may be interested in being one if there is no official mapmaker. I have a map ready to go for this turn and next year, but after that I would love for you to take over [[User:Edgeofnight| I am on the edge...]][[User talk:Edgeofnight| The EdgeofNight]] Alright. I'm adding my name to the mod section next to mapmaker. Map additions for East Welp, I think that I have been giving the task of Map Maker. Algorithim Proposal. This is the first part of the algo, based on your States GSP, Forgein Nations will be worked in later. If Mash wants to shoot this down he can. '''Tier 1: ''' *UN forces *China *Allied States of America *Neo Confederacy *EU *New England *Free Union *Florida *Carolina. '''Tier 2:''' *Japan *Maryland *Colorado *Mexico *Canada *New Dixie Repblic *Illinois *San Fransico *North California *Casacdian Republic '''Tier 3''' *Reformed States of America. *Central Califronia *Oklahoma *Iowa *South Texas *Arizonia *Texas '''Tier 4:''' *Nevada *Kansas *Nebraska *New Mexico *Delaware *Dakota '''Tier 5:''' *Alaska *Wyoming *Montana *Cuba Each tier gets +5 for the algorithim, baring the lowest tier (IE: California will get +20, Vermont Gets +0) Bonuses wil also be rewared for being a higher tier than your oppenent: +1 for each tier you are above your oppenet. (So in the case of a California-Vermont War, California gets an extra +5 for being 5 tiers above Vermont). Over time you can move up tiers '''Military: '''+1 for each turn developed. This is then multipled based on your tier *x2 for Tier 1 and 2 *X1.5 for tier 3 and 4 *X1 for Tier 5 '''Economy: '''+1 for each turn developed. It is then multiplied by tier using the same scale as before. '''Motive:''' *Economic (Gains land, resorce, etc): +2 *Defending territory not owned by nation more than 20 years: +3 *Defending territory not part of heartland but held for more than 20 years: + 4 *Taking territory of similar culture but not part of nation: + 4 *Aiding an Ally: + 5 *Pre-emptive Strike: +5 *Taking back territory recently held by nation but since lost: + 6 *Defending Heartland from attack that will not cripple/ destroy nation: + 6 *Aiding Social/Moral Kinsmen who are being oppressed: + 6 *Attacking to enforce politcal hegemony: +7 *Defending Core/heartland from possibly fatal attack + 10 *Defending from nuclear armed nation that has a motive over 5 and has not yet used their weaponry: + 15 *Defending from nuclear armed nation, regardless of motive, that has used said weaponry: + 20 *Defending from attack that will wipe out nation and culture: + 20 *MODIFERS: *Non-democratic Government supported by people: + 3 *Democratic government supported by people: + 4 *Government not supported by people: -5 *WAR not supported (See Vietnam) -5 *Fighting Guerilla War: -5 attacker, + 1 defender *Implausibility: -2 per impluasibility '''Population:''' *Population smaller than oppenets: +0 *Population less than 5x larger than oppenents: +2 *Population 5x-9x larger than oppenets:+5 *Population 10x larger than oppenents or greater: +10 *Population greater than 1 million: +1 *Population Greater than 3 million:+3 *Population Greater than 5 million: +5 *Population Greater than 10 million: +10 *Greater than 50 mil:+20 *greater than 100 mil:+25 '''Number of troops: '''For every 10,000 troops, +1 point. BE REALISTIC WITH THIS! VERMONT COULD NOT FIELD 80,000 TROOPS. '''Tactical/Other Advantges: ''' *More troops than enemy: +2 *Signifigantly more troops (At least twice as many, but less than 5x as many):+5 *Army dwarves enemy (More than 5x greater): +10 *Greater navy:+2 *Control of the Seas (much greater Navy) (When Aplicable): +10 *Blitz: +5 *Economies evenly matched: +2 for both sides *Economy smaller than enemy: -2 *Economy larger than enemy: +2 *Economy much larger than Enemy:+5 *Economy much smaller than Enemy:-5 *Economy is Dwarved by enemy:-10 *Economy dwarves enemy's:+10 *Has not lost past 3 wars:+5 *Lost more than 2 previous wars:-2 *High Morale ( Must have motive over 8, higher development, gov and war must be supported): +5 *Low Morale ( Motive less than 5, gov OR war not supported, lower development scores.) -5 *Defender's Advantage: +2 *Total War: +5 for first year of war, then minus -1 for each concurrent year '''WMDS: '''No US state currently has acsess to WMDs, EU, China, and Russia are the only ones who do. Over time this will change. *WMD used on military targets: +5 *WMD used on small city: +5 per city, -2 to defender for each city *WMD used on major city: +10 for each city, -3 for each city *WMD used on capital: +20, -10 or defender. '''War Penelties:''' *-2 for each year of war in the past 10 turns *-5 if you where a leader in the past 10 turns *Troops and Ships will be lost in war, remeber that *'''Concurrent years of war was leftover from the last algo.''' *'''You can not develop during wars!!!''' '''NPC development: '''NPC nations recive 2 points (1 in each) for every turn they aren't at war or expanding. Location Bonuses: *Desert:-2 to both sides *Mountin ranges:-5 to attacker, +5 to defender *Invading a climite with severe weather or weather that is different from yours: -5 to attacker *More to be added Popular Revolt: ALL US states will recive a popular revolt bonus for the first 5 turns to keep foregin nations form steam rolling them early on. Popular revolt will grant each recently indpendent state a 1.5x bonus for the final score. Popular revolts can be given later. Allies: *+5 per leader *+3 for military support *+2 for supplies *+1 for political support *-1 for vassals (Military support or supplies) *-8 for vassals (leaders) The only scores counted for military and economy are Leaders, and vassals may be leaders. Multiple concurrent Fronts/Wars: *-10 for having 2 concurrent fronts *-10 for every fron after. '''Result:''' Add up and find the larger number. Double or more will win you the war in a year. ((y/(z+y))*2)-1 determines the maximum amount of territory gained, while (p)*(1-1/(2x)) determines the amount won per year. Y is the winners score, Z is the loser, P is the result of the first equation, and x is the number of years Any Comments or complaints? ~Edge Texas-Mexican War Mexico *Tiers: +15 *Military: 0 *Economy:0 *Population:2+25=27 *Motive:4+4=8 *Number of troops:200,000= +20 *Tactica lmodifers:0 **Smaller Economy:-2 **Signifgantly More Troops than Enemy:+5 ** Greater Navy *Location:-2 *Total:62 Texas: *Tiers:+21 *Military:0 *Economy:0 *Population: +10 *Motive:10+4=14 *Number of troops: 50,000=+5 *Tactical modifers: +4 **Larger Economy:+2 **Defender's advantage:+2 *Location:-2 *Total:48=72 Result: Mexico is thrown back in the invasion ((72/(60+72))*2)-1=.0909 TEXAS TAKES NO LAND CAUSE THAT WOULD BE DUMB Liberation of Rhode Island New York *Tiers: +25 *Military:3*2=6 *Economy:2*2=4 *Population:+20 *Motive+6+4=10 *Number of Troops: 40,000= +4 *Tactical Modifiers: +12 **Economy Dwarfs enemy's: +10 **Greater Navy: +2 **Significantly more troops:+5 *Allies: New York (L)=+5 Total:56*1.5=84 Rhode Island *Tiers:0 *Military:1*1=1 *Economy;1*1=1 *Population:0 *motive:+10-5=5 *Number of Troops:10,000=1 *Tactical modifiers:-8 **Economy dwarfed by opponent:-10 **Defender:+2 **Allies: Rhode Island (L)=5 Total:7*1.5=10.5 Not even going to bother with this, 1 year and done. Mexican Reconquistia Mexican Front Mexico *Tiers:+15 *Military:0 *Economy:0 *Population:+35 *Motive:4+4=8 *Troops:170,000=+17 *tactical modifers:+12 **Economies evenly matched: +2 **Army Dwarves enemy's:+10 *Desert: -2 *Recent Wars:-2 *Nations Per Side: Mexico(L) Califronia (M) Utah (M)= 11 Total:94 Arizonia *Tiers:+15 *NPC development: 4*1.5=6 *Population:0 *Motive: 20+4=14 *Troops: 10,000=1 Tactical modifers: **Economies evenly matched:+2 **Defender's advantage:+2 *Location:-2 *Nations Per Side: Arizona (L) GLU (M) New York (M)=11 *Multiple Fronts:-10 *Total:49*1.5=73.5 Colorado River Front: California *Tiers:+21 *Military:4*2=8 *Economy:4*2:=8 *Population:+15 *Motive:+9 *Troops: 250,000=+25 (Fully mobilizing would tank your economy, especially if the war drags) *Tactical modifiers: **Army Dwarfs enemy's:+10 **Larger economy:+2 *location:-2 *Nations per Side: California (L) Mexico (M) Utah (M)= 11 Total:107*1.5=160.5 Arizonia *Tiers:+15 *NPC development: 4*1.5=6 *Population:0 *Motive: 20+4=14 *Troops: 10,000=1 Tactical modifers: **Smaller Economy: -2 **Defender's advantage:+2 *Location:-2 *Nations Per Side: Arizona (L) GLU (M) New York (M)=11 *Multiple Fronts:-10 *Total:47*1.5=70.5 Result ((94/73.5+94)*2)-1=.12 ((160/70.5+160)*2)-1= .38 1 year yeilds 25% for the alliance, 2 will collapse it (You guys can divide it or what ever) Operation Shell Shock Coaltion of American Nations Mexico California Utah Result Retconned. California invasion of Oregon California: *Tiers:+23 *Military:6*2=12 *Economy:6*2=12 *Motive:+2+4 *Population:+10 *Number of troops: 230,000:+23 *Tactical Modifiers: **Army Dwarfs enemy's:+10 **Greater navy:+2 **Economy dwarfs enemy's;+10 *Allies: California (L) +5 *Recent Wars: -10 *Total: 103 Oregon *Tiers:+10 *NPC Development:12*1.5=18 *Motive: +24 *Population:+3 *Troops: 20,000=+2 *Tactical Modifiers:-8 **Economy dwarfed:-10 **Defender:+2 *Allies: Oregon (L) New York (M) Massachussets (SV) Rhode Island (SV)=10 *Total:51 Result ((103/(51+103)x2)-1=.35 You can have 2 years of war at most, taking 25% of Oregon OR You can have more and take more land, but your economy (and tier as a result) will begin to plummet. New York Peacekeeping Mission New York and Friends *Tiers:+22 *MIlitary:+29 **New York:8*2=16 **Massachussets:4*1.5=6 **Rhode Island: 4*1.5=6 **Vermont:1*1=1 *Economy:+29 **New York:8*2=16 **Massachussets:4*1.5=6 **Rhode Island: 4*1.5=6 **Vermont:1*1=1 *Motive:=6+4=10 *Population:+10+5=15 *Troops:+28 **New York: 200,000: +20 **Massachussets:50,000:+5 **Rhode Island:20,000:+2 **Vermont:10,000:+1 *Tacical Mods+35: **Army Dwarfs Enemy's:+10 **High Morale: +5 **Economy Dwarfs enemy's:+10 **Greater Navy:+10 *Recent Wars: -2 *Location:-5 *Allies: New York (L) Massachussets (LV) Vermont (LV) Rhode Island (LV):-19 Total: 142 South Carolina *Tier:+10 *Military:1*1.5=2 *Economy:0 *Motive:+20-5-5=10 *Population:0 *Troops: 20,000:+2 (This is being nice) *Tactical Modifers-18 **Economy Dwarfed: -10 **Defender:+2 *Allies: S.C (L)=5 *Total: 11 Total: 11 (142/(21+142)*2)-1=.79ish Yea. New Dixie's Manifest Destiny Dixie Front New Dixie *Tiers:+10 *Military:+10 **New Dixie/Alabama: 5*1.5=8 **Mississippi:1*1.5=2 *Economy:8 **New Dixie: 4*1.5=6 **Mississippi:1*1.5=2 *Motive:+4+4=8 *Troops:140,000=+14 **New York/MA: 50,000 *Population:+5+2=7 *Tactical Mods: +22 **Economies evenly Matched:+2 **Army Dwarfs Enemies: +10 **Control of the Seas: +10 *Allies: New Dixie (L) Mississippi (LV) New York (M) MA (MV): +2 Total:89 Louisiana *Tiers:+10 *Military:8*1.5=12 *Economy:8*1.5=12 *Motive:+6+4=10 *Troops:20,000=+2 *Population:5 *Tactical Mods: +2 **Economies evenly Matched:+2 **High Morale:+5 *Allies: Louisiana (L)=+5 Total: 53 FOR NOW: (89/(89+53)+2)-1=0.2535211267605634 2 years, 18% on this front 1 year of war fends off the attack. New York front New York Tiers:+23 MIlitary:8*2=16 Economy:8*2=16 Motive:5+4=9 Population:+10+2=12 Troops:+12 New York: 100,000:10 Massachussets:20,000:+2 Tactical mods:+35 *Army Dwarfs Enemy's:+10 *Economy Dwarfs enemy's:+10 *Much Greater Navy:+10 *high Morale: +5 Recent Wars: -7 Multiple Fronts-10 (Fighting in SC as well) Location:-5 Allies: New York (L) Massachussets (M)=+7 Total:101 Louisiana *Tiers:+10 *Military:8*1.5=12 *Economy:8*1.5=12 *Motive:+10+4=14 *Troops:10,000=+1 *Population:5 *Tactical Mods: -8 **Defender:+2 **Economy Dwarfed:-10 *Allies: Louisiana (L)=+5 *Multiple Fronts:-10 Total: 41 ((101/(41+101)*2))-1=.42 2 years:31% on this front Final result: Louisiana is KO'd (Annexed) Utah Manifest Destiny Utah *Tiers:+5 *Mlitary:8*1.5=12 *Economy:8*1.5=12 *Motive:+2+4=6 *Population:+1=1 *Troops: 120,000:+12 *Tactical:+2 **Economy's evenly matched:+2 *Location: deseret:-2 *Allies: Utah (L) Califonia (M) =8 Total:56 Nevada *Tiers:+5 *Mlitary:8*1.5=12 *Economy:8*1.5=12 *Motive:+2+4=6 *Population:+1=1 *Troops: 20,000:+2 *Tactical:+4 **Economy's evenly matched:+2 **Defender's Advantage:+2 *Location: deseret:-2 *Allies: Nevada (L)=5 *Total: 45 Result TBA. Pretty sure this is going to be about a 15% victory or so. GLU occupies Northeastern South Carolina Great Lakes Union South Carolina Result Canada invasion of Cascadia Canada *Tiers:+15 *Military:2*1.5=3 *Economy:2*1.5=3 *Motive:2+4=6 *Population;10+5=15 *Troops: 80,000=8 *Tactical Mods:+2 **Economy evenly matched *Allies:Canada (L)=+5 Total:57 Cascadia *Tiers:+15 *Military:9*1.5=13.5 *economy: 9*1.5=13.5 *Motive:6+4=10 *Population:+5 *Troops;50,000=+5 *Tactical mods:14 **Greater Navy:+5 **Economies evenly matched:+2 **High Morale:+5 **Defender advantage.+2 *Allies: Cascadia (L)=5 Total:81 Cascadia throws back the Canadian attack. UN Invasion of Oregon UN *Tiers:+23 *Military:6*2=12 *Economy:6*2=12 *Motive:+7 *Population:+10 *Number of troops: 230,000:+23 *Tactical Modifiers: **Army Dwarfs enemy's:+10 **Greater Navy:+2 **Economy dwarfs enemy's;+10 *Allies: UN +5 *Recent Wars: 0 (No recent wars, the -10 was copy and pasted from Cali's algorithm) *Total: 114 Oregon *Tiers:+10 *Military:6*1.5=9 *Economy:6*1.5=9 *Motive: +24 *Population:+3 *Troops: 10,000=+1 *Tactical Modifiers:-8 **Economy dwarfed:-10 **Defender's advantage:+2 *Allies: Oregon (L) *Multiple Concurent wars:-10 *Total:44 3 years and you take all of free Oregon. Can it be reduced to 2 years, as the -10 for Recent Wars was copy and pasted from California's algorithm. New England's manifest destiny New England *Tiers:+16 *MIlitary:6*2=12 *Economy:6*2=12 *Motive:4+4=8 *Population:+12 *Troops:180,000=+18 **New England: 80,000 **New York:10,000 **Vermont:15,000 **New Hampshire:25,000 **UN: 50,000 *Tactical Mods:+7 **Economy Much larger;+5 **Greater Navy:+2 **Army dwarfs enemies:+10 *War penelties:-8 *Allies:New England (LV), New York (M) Vermont (MV) New Hampshire (MV)=-1 Total:86 CT *Tiers:+10 *Military9*1.5=12 *Economy: 9*1.5=12 *Motive:6+4=10 *Population:+3 *Troops:25,000=+2 *Tactical mods:-3 **Defenders advantage **much smaller eco *Allies; CT (L): 5 Total:51 First equation:23% max 2 years, 18%. UN Invasion of Cascadia 2022-2023 UN *Tiers:+21 *Military: +2 x2= 4 *Economy: +2 x 2= 4 *Motive:+7 (Attacking to enforce political hegemony) ) +4 (Democratic govenment supported by the people +2 (economic) +6 (Aiding people from oppressive government Pre-emptive strike +5 = +24 you can have one primary motive and then Modifers. *Population;+7 *Troops: 160,000 +16 (10,000 from New York) +(50,000 from EU) *Tactical Mods:+20 **Much larger economy Larger economy: +5 **Significantly more troops than the enemy +5 **Control of the seas: +10 *Recent Wars: -8 *Allies:UN (L) New York (M) EU (MS) =+13 Total:+88 Cascadia *Tiers:+15 *Military:8*2=16 *economy: 8*2=16 *Motive:6+4=10 *Population:+5 *Troops;20,000=+2 *Tactical mods:2 **High Morale:+5 **Defender advantage.+2 **Economy much smaller than enemies -5 *Recent Wars:-8 *Allies: Cascadia (L)=5 Total:63 16% max 1 year is 8% 2 years is 12% UN Invasion of Mexican Occupied Arizona UN *Tiers:+20 *Military: +2 x2= 4 *Economy: +2 x 2= 4 *Motive:+7 (Attacking to enforce political hegemony) ) +4 (Democratic govenment supported by the people *Population;+10 (Pop x10 larger than enemy) *Troops: 100,000 +10 *Tactical Mods:+15 **Much larger economy Larger economy: +5 **Significantly more troops than the enemy +5 **High Morale: +5 *Recent Wars: -10 *Locatation -2 (Desert) *Allies:UN (L) EU (S) =+7 Total:+69 Mexican Occupied Ariona *Tiers:0 *Military:0x0=0 *economy: 0x0=0 *Motive:+20 (certain death) -5 (Government not supported by the people) *Population:+0 (Smaller than enemy) *Troops;15k=1.5 *Tactical mods: **Low morale: -5 **Defender advantage.+2 **Economy much smaller than enemies -5 *Location: Desert -2 *Recent Wars:0 *Allies: Mexican Occupied Arizona(L)=5 Total:6.5 Result: Mexican Arizona is crushed. Annexed in a year Operation: Alyaskan Storm Russia *Tiers: +25 *Military:0*2=0 *Economy:0*2=0 *Motive: 2-5-5 (Russia's an oligrachy, not supported. This war is not supported either, as it involves heavy losses and is causing economic sanctions,)= -8 *Population:+35 *Troops:230,000=+23 *Tactical mods:+5 **Much Greater Navy:+10 **Low morale -5 *WMDS:Capital city:=20 *Location:-5 *Allies: Russia (L)=+5 *Total:97 Alaska *Tie:+0 *Military:11 *Economy:11 *Motive:+24 (under threat of being wiped out) +4 (Democratic govenment supported by the people) "Defending against a Nueclear armed nation, regardless of motive," is a main motive. *Population:0 *Troops:+52 **Alaska: 25,000=+2 UN: (500,000) +50 *Tactical Mods:+14 **High Morale: +5 **Total War:+5 **Defenders Advantage:+2 **More Troops: +2 *Allies: Alaska (L)=+5 UN (MS) +3 EU (S) +2 = +10 Total:+122 (For now) Result 1 year:16% 2 years:24% 3 years(pushing it) 26% As per UN involvement, the invasion repelled 122 to 97. Heavy causlaties are inflicted on both sides, however. (Mostly Russian) A ceasefire is implemented immediatly, and Peace negoatians begin. 1 year: 8% of Russian Alaska. 2 years 12% Discussion New England continues it's efforts New England *Tiers:+20 *MIlitary:8*2=16 *Economy:8*2=16 *Motive:4+4=8 *Population:+20 *Troops:110,000=+11 **New England: 80,000 **SC:30,000 *Tactical Mods:27 **Economy Dwarfs enemys:+10 **Greater Navy:+2 **Army dwarfs enemies:+10 **high morale:+5 *War penelties:-8 *Allies: New England (LV) New York (S) New Hampshire (SV) South Carolina (MV)=-6 Total: 95 Maine *Tiers:0 *Military:11 *Economy:11 *Motive:10+4=14 *Population: +1 *Troops:10,000:+1 *Tactical Mods:-8 **Defender's advantage:+2 **Economy Dwarfed:-10 *Allies: Maine (L)=+5 Total: 35 Max:.48 1 year: 24% 2 years:.36% Northeastern War Western Front Great Lakes Union *Tier: +25 *Military: 10X2=20 *Economy: 14X2=28 *Motive: 7+4=11 *Population:+20 *Troops: +10 *Tactical: +15 **More Troops than enemy:+5 **Economy dwarfs enemies:+10 *Allies: GLU=5 *Multiple Fronts:-20 *Total: 114 The Dakotas *Tier: 0 *Military: +28 **North: 14 **South:14 *Economy: +28 *Motive: 10+4=14 *Population: +1 *Troops: +3 *Tactical:-8 **Defender's advantage:+2 **Economy dwarved:-10 *Allies: ND(+5), SD(+5) UN (S) =12 Total 77 Southern Front Ohio *Tiers:+20 *Military:10 **Ohio:3*2=6 **EU:2*2=4 *Economy:6 **Ohio2*2=4 **EU:1*2=2 *Motive:5+4=9 *Population:+10 *Troops: 440, 000=+44 **100,000 for Ohio **200,000 from the EU **50,000 from the UN **80,000 from the CSA **10,000 from New York *Tactical modifeiers: +12 **Economies evenly matched:+2 **Blitz: +5 **Signifigantly more troops:+5 *Allies; Ohio (L) New York (M) UN (MS) EU (L) NCSA (MS)=+23 Total:128 for now) Great Lakes Union *Tier: +20 *Military: 10X2=20 *Economy: 14X2=28 *Motive: 6+4=10 *Population:+12 *Troops: +5 (for now) *Tactical: +9 **Economies evenly matched:+2 **Defender's advantage:+2 **High Morale: +5 *Allies: GLU=5 *Multiple Fronts:-20 Total: 84 Eastern Front New York and New England *New York: +20 *Military: 48 **New York:14*2=28 **New England:10*2=20 *Economy:46 **New York:13*2=26 **New England: 10*2=20 *Motive: 5+4=9 *Population:+10 *Troops:+34 **180,000 from New York=+15 **150,000 from New England=+10 **10,000 from UN *Tactical Mods:+25 **Much larger Economy: +5 **Much More Troops:+5 **High Morale:+5 **Much Greater Navy:+5 **Has Not lost Past 3 wars:+5 *Allies: New York (L) New England (LV)=-3 UN (MS) +3 NCSA (S) *Recent Wars:-24 Total:172 GLU *Tier: +20 *Military: 10X2=20 *Economy: 14X2=28 *Motive: 6+4=10 *Population:+12 *Troops: +10 (for now) *Tactical: -3 **Much Smaller Economy:=-5 **Defender's advantage:+2 *Allies: GLU=5 *Multiple Fronts:-20 Total: 82 Result: FRONT 1: .20 max (GLU victory) FRONT 2:.21max (Ohio Victory) FRONT 3: .35 Max (New York Victory) Subject to change. Unless a treaty is negotiated it works out like this: FRONT 1: irrelevent, but it's about 14-15% FRONT 2; 15% in two years FRONT 3: .26% in 2 years The GLU collapses. Disscussion Could mods do this please? [[User:Spartian300|Spartian300]] ([[User talk:Spartian300|talk]]) 11:13, September 8, 2014 (UTC) I made an algo for this, and I would like to post it. P.S. Spar, don't worry, it's unbiased. Any mistakes are unintentional. [[User:TechnicallyIAmSean|Tech, Lord of Rotterdam, Defender of Holland]] ([[User talk:TechnicallyIAmSean|talk]]) 16:46, September 8, 2014 (UTC) Then please do post it. [[User:Spartian300|Spartian300]] ([[User talk:Spartian300|talk]]) 16:50, September 8, 2014 (UTC) The math in the end will not be done by me, as I would prolly fuck it up. [[User:TechnicallyIAmSean|Tech, Lord of Rotterdam, Defender of Holland]] ([[User talk:TechnicallyIAmSean|talk]]) 16:58, September 8, 2014 (UTC) How does two 45 equal 100? [[User:Spartian300|Spartian300]] ([[User talk:Spartian300|talk]]) 17:23, September 8, 2014 (UTC) Okay, that's what I meant by fucking up. Sorry. [[User:TechnicallyIAmSean|Tech, Lord of Rotterdam, Defender of Holland]] ([[User talk:TechnicallyIAmSean|talk]]) 19:06, September 8, 2014 (UTC) Sigh...... I'll fix this. One front, both leaders, so the numbers are going to be different.[[User:Edgeofnight| I am on the edge...]][[User talk:Edgeofnight| The EdgeofNight]] 19:19, September 8, 2014 (UTC) Whoa, what happened? Why am I at war with New York? [[User:Spartian300|Spartian300]] ([[User talk:Spartian300|talk]]) 21:28, September 8, 2014 (UTC) Added up, I think I could've beaten New York by myself if there weren't the other fronts. [[User:Spartian300|Spartian300]] ([[User talk:Spartian300|talk]]) 08:16, September 9, 2014 (UTC) Probably not. Would have been closer but I still haven't deployed my reserves yet. DUDE, I surrendered! I gave up!!! But not to Ohio, as they wanted Indiana. I just wanted to vassalize the Dakotas as well. This is bullshit man. [[User:Spartian300|Spartian300]] ([[User talk:Spartian300|talk]]) 07:39, September 10, 2014 (UTC) That doesnt work like that. I was not giving up until you surrendered to everyone.You are welcome to choose a new nation.[[User:Edgeofnight| I am on the edge...]][[User talk:Edgeofnight| The EdgeofNight]] 11:01, September 10, 2014 (UTC) I can't give up Indiana, It is the one thing that connects Michigan to the rest of the Great Lakes Union. I need it. Half of Indiana, okay? The south. 11:28, September 10, 2014 (UTC) UN Invasion of California UN *Tiers:+21 *Military: +2 x2= 4 *Economy: +2 x 2= 4 *Motive:+7 (Attacking to enforce political hegemony) ) +4 (Democratic govenment supported by the people +11 *Population;+7 *Troops: 340,000 = +34 *Tactical Mods:+15 **Much larger economy Larger economy: +5 **Control of the seas: +10 *Recent Wars: -10 *Allies:UN (L) EU (S) =+8 Total:+104 California *Tiers:+15 *Military:8*2=16 *economy: 8*2=16 *Motive:+20 (Threat of being wiped out) *Population:+10 (40 million) +5 (8 times larger than UN's population)= +15 *Troops;500,000=+50 *Tactical mods:2 **High Morale:+5 **Defender advantage.+2 **Economy much smaller than enemies -5 *Recent Wars:-10 *Allies: California (L)=5 *Total:+94 Result: UN tatical victory by +10. Disscussion Officially, California has now collapsed and I wish to pick a new nation, Japan. This time, California now declared into an civil war between the Americans and Asians. From there on, I changed my nation from California to Japan. UN Invasion of Californian Occupied Arizona UN *Tiers:+20 *Military: +2 x2= 4 *Economy: +2 x 2= 4 *Motive:+7 (Attacking to enforce political hegemony) ) +4 (Democratic govenment supported by the people *Population;+10 (Pop x10 larger than enemy) *Troops: 50,000 +5 *Tactical Mods:+15 **Much larger economy Larger economy: +5 **Significantly more troops than the enemy +5 **High Morale: +5 **Has not lost Past 3 wars: +3 *Recent Wars: -12 *Locatation -2 (Desert) *Allies:UN (L) EU (S) =+7 Total:+65 Californian Occupied Arizona *Tiers:0 *Military:0x0=0 *economy: 0x0=0 *Motive:+20 (certain death) -5 (Government not supported by the people) *Population:+0 (Smaller than enemy) *Troops;15k=1.5 *Tactical mods: **Low morale: -5 **Defender advantage.+2 **Economy much smaller than enemies -5 *Location: Desert -2 *Recent Wars:0 *Allies: Mexican Occupied Arizona(L)=5 Total:6.5 UN Invasion of Californian Occupied Arizona UN *Tiers:+20 *Military: +2 x2= 4 *Economy: +2 x 2= 4 *Motive:+7 (Attacking to enforce political hegemony) ) +4 (Democratic govenment supported by the people *Population;+10 (Pop x10 larger than enemy) *Troops: 50,000 +5 *Tactical Mods:+15 **Much larger economy Larger economy: +5 **Significantly more troops than the enemy +5 **High Morale: +5 **Has not lost Past 3 wars: +3 *Recent Wars: -12 *Locatation -2 (Desert) *Allies:UN (L) EU (S) =+7 Total:+65 Mexican Occupied Ariona *Tiers:0 *Military:0x0=0 *economy: 0x0=0 *Motive:+20 (certain death) -5 (Government not supported by the people) *Population:+0 (Smaller than enemy) *Troops;15k=1.5 *Tactical mods: **Low morale: -5 **Defender advantage.+2 **Economy much smaller than enemies -5 *Location: Desert -2 *Recent Wars:0 *Allies: Mexican Occupied Arizona(L)=5 Total:6.5 UN Invasion of Californian Occupied Oregon UN *Tiers:+20 *Military: +2 x2= 4 *Economy: +2 x 2= 4 *Motive:+7 (Attacking to enforce political hegemony) ) +4 (Democratic govenment supported by the people) *Population;+10 (Pop x10 larger than enemy) *Troops: 50,000 +5 *Tactical Mods:+15 **Much larger economy Larger economy: +5 **Significantly more troops than the enemy +5 **High Morale: +5 **Has not lost Past 3 wars: +3 *Recent Wars: -12 *Locatation -5 Mountains *Allies:UN (L) EU (S) =+7 Total:+62 California Oregon *Tiers:0 *Military:0x0=0 *economy: 0x0=0 *Motive:+20 (certain death) -5 (Government not supported by the people) *Population:+0 (Smaller than enemy) *Troops;28k=2.8 *Tactical mods: **Low morale: -5 **Defender advantage.+2 **Economy much smaller than enemies -5 *Location: +5 Mountains *Recent Wars:0 *Allies: Californian Occupied Oregon.(L)=5 Total:14.3 UN Invasion of Californian Occupied Nevada UN *Tiers:+20 *Military: +2 x2= 4 *Economy: +2 x 2= 4 *Motive:+7 (Attacking to enforce political hegemony) ) +4 (Democratic govenment supported by the people) *Population;+10 (Pop x10 larger than enemy) *Troops: 50,000 +5 *Tactical Mods:+15 **Much larger economy Larger economy: +5 **Significantly more troops than the enemy +5 **High Morale: +5 **Has not lost Past 3 wars: +3 *Recent Wars: -12 *Locatation -5 Mountains *Allies:UN (L) EU (S) =+7 Total:+62 Californian Occupied Nevada *Tiers:0 *Military:0x0=0 *economy: 0x0=0 *Motive:+20 (certain death) -5 (Government not supported by the people) *Population:+0 (Smaller than enemy) *Troops;5,000= +.5 *Tactical mods: **Low morale: -5 **Defender advantage.+2 **Economy much smaller than enemies -5 *Location: +5 Mountains *Recent Wars:0 *Allies: Californian Occupied Nevada(L)=5 Total:12.5 Second invasion of Conneticut New England *Tiers:+17 *MIlitary:12*2=24 *Economy:12*2=24 *Motive:4+4=8 *Population:+12 *Troops:80,000=+8 **New England: 80,000 *Tactical Mods:+27 **Economy Dawrfs +10 **Greater Navy:+2 **Much larger army **high morale **has not lost past 3 wars *War penelties:-12 *Allies:New England (LV)=-8 Total:101 CT *Tiers:+5 *Military12*1.5=18 *Economy: 12*1.5=18 *Motive:6+4=10 *Population:+3 *Troops:10,000 *Tactical mods:-8 **Defenders advantage **Economy Dwarved. *Allies; CT (L): 5 Total:61 NEED 13% TO COLLAPSE Max: .24 1 years: .13% 1 and done. Japense Peacekeeping Mission Japan *Tier:+21 *MIlitary:4*2=8 *Economy:4*2=8 *Motive:6+4=10 *Troops:100,000=+10 *Tactical mods: **More Toops **Much Larger Economy *Population:+35 *Allies:+5 *Total:97 San Fran *Tier:+15 *Military:4*2=8 *Economy:4*2=8 *Motive:+6+4=10 *Troops:50,000=+5 *Tactical:-3 **Defenders advantage **enemy has larger economy *Population +1 *allies:+5 *Total:49*1.5=73.5 MAX:13% after 1 year, San Fran proper is taken. Japanese attack on North California Japan *Tier:+21 *MIlitary:17 **japan 7*2=14 **Occupied San Fran: 3*1=3 *Economy:17 **Japan7*2=14 **Occupied San Fran: 3*1=3 *Motive:6+4=10 *Troops:150,000=+15 *Tactical mods: **More Toops **Much Larger Economy *Population:+35 *Allies:+5-8=-3 *Total:119 Free San Fran and North Cali *Tier:+15 *Military: +22 **San Fran:6*2=8 **North Cali: 7*2=14 *Economy:+22 **San Fran: 6*2=8 **North Cali: 7*2=8 *Motive:+6+4=10 (avreged) *Troops: **Free San Fran: 50,000=+5 **North Cali: 50,000=+5 *Tactical:-3 **Defenders advantage **enemy has larger economy *Population +3 *allies:+5+5=10 *Total:89*1.5=133.5 Japan's attack is thrown back Disscusion I gave you what was plausable imo. '''HERE GUD HUR KOMMER DET HÄR ATT GÖRA?!?!?!''' I attacked North California because I gonna to '''RESTORE former Asian Republic of California that you did get.''' AND Americans in San Francisco attacked the Asians again, just one year before Japanese conquest of San Francisco. '''I seeing how Japan wins the Invasion of North California!''' For first, Americans in San Francisco protests against Japanese controlled government of this city and that was an massive Japanese victory for this first days. For Second, the Japanese plans for carry more forces in America is gonna to attack North California and they stationed between San Fran/North Californian boarder. thus in totally, there is 150,000 troops, 50,000 tanks and 5,000 aircraft to attack this country. AND finally, it TAKES YEARS to conquer lands from North California and them annexed this. Also, '''WITCH JAPAN HAS MAJOR ECOMMONIC INCOMES THAT WE ARE NOW AT TIER 1!''' Just saying what for it. If it were just one on one, yeah. But it was not. [[User:Spartian300|Spartian300]] ([[User talk:Spartian300|talk]]) 14:34, September 18, 2014 (UTC) Also, speak English [[User:TechnicallyIAmSean|Tech, Lord of Rotterdam, Defender of Holland]] ([[User talk:TechnicallyIAmSean|talk]]) 06:02, September 19, 2014 (UTC) War of Pennsylvania Agression. Pennsylvania *Tier:+20 *Military:5*2=10 *Economy:5*2=10 *Motive:6+4=10 *Troops:+10 *Tactical:-2 **Smaller economy *Allies: Penn (L) Total: 63 New York and Friends *Tier:+20 *Military:80 **New York:20*2=40 **New England=20*2=40 *Economy:80 **New York:20*2=40 **New England=20*2=40 *Motive:6+4=10 *Troops:+28 **New York: 100,000=+10 **New England:80,000=+8 **Illinois:40,000=+4 **RSA:60,000=+6 *Tactical:+21 **High Morale **Much larger Economy **More Troops **Has not lost past 3 wars **Greater navy **Defenders advantage *Population:+12 *Allies: New York (L) New England (LV) Illionis (MV) RSA (MV)=+1 *WMDS:+5 (KEM stikes used on Military targets) *Recent wars:-5 Total:252 MAX:60% 2 years and done. Disscussion Your move.[[User:Edgeofnight| I am on the edge...]][[User talk:Edgeofnight| The EdgeofNight]] Pennsylvania collapses. [[User:TechnicallyIAmSean|Tech, Lord of Rotterdam, Defender of Holland]] ([[User talk:TechnicallyIAmSean|talk]]) WHAT THE HELL, TECH? I THOUGHT I COULD TRUST YOU!!! [[User:Spartian300|Spartian300]] ([[User talk:Spartian300|talk]]) 23:05, September 21, 2014 (UTC) UN invades South California UN *Tiers:+20 *Military: +3x2= 6 *Economy: +3 x 2= 6 *Motive:+7 (Attacking to enforce political hegemony) ) +4 (Democratic govenment supported by the people) *Population;+20 (Pop x10 larger than enemy) *Troops: 160,000 +5 (10,000 from New York) *Tactical Mods:+20 **Economy Dwarfs **Significantly more troops than the enemy +5 **High Morale: +5 **Has not lost Past 3 wars: +3 *Recent Wars: *Locatation : *Allies:UN (L) EU (S) New York (MS) =+9 Total:+105 South Cali *Tiers:+10 *Military:10*1.5=15 *Economy=10*1.5=15 *Motive=6-5=1 *Population:+5 *Troops:35,000=+3 *Tactical Mods: -3 **Eco Dwarfed **Defenders advantage *Recent wars:0 *Alllies:South Cali (+5) Total:=45 3 years and collapsed. South California Neo-Confederate Invasion of Florida Neo-Confederacy vs Florida Free Union The War for the East Carolina Front Carolina *Tiers:+20 *Miltiary;2*2=4 *Economy:3*2=6 *Motive:6+4=10 *Population:+10 *Troops:100k=+10 *Tactical mods: **Much Smaller economy:-5 *Allies: Carolina (L)=+7 Total:60 Confederates *Tiers: +20 *Military:5*2=10 *Economy:4*2=8 *Motive:20 (gov is nuetral) *Population:=12 *Troops:100k=+10 *Tactical:+7 **Much larger econ:+5 **defender:=2 *Allies:NCSA (L) =+5 *Multiple Fronts:-40 Total:52 Result Max:7% 1 year:3% Tennesse Front Free Union *Tiers:+20 *Military:6*2=12 *Economy:6*2=12 *Motive:6+4=10 *Population:10 *Troops: 200k=+20 *Tactical:+5 **More troops:+2 **Enemy has larger Economy:-2 **high morale:+5 *Allies: Free Union (L)= +5 Total:94 Confederates *Tiers: +20 *Military:5*2=10 *Economy:4*2=8 *Motive:20 (gov is nuetral) *Population:=12 *Troops:100k=+10 *Tactical:+4 **LArger Eco **defender:=2 *Allies:NCSA (L) =+5 *Multiple Fronts:-40 Total:49 Result Max:31% 1 year:15% Arkansas Front New Dixie *Tiers;+15 *MIlitary4*2=8 *Economy:4*2=8 *Motive:6+4=10 *Population;+10 *Troops: 80k=+8 *Tactical: -2 **Smaller economy *Allies: +5 Total:62 CSA *Tiers: +20 *Military:5*2=10 *Economy:4*2=8 *Motive:20 (gov is nuetral) *Population:=12 *Troops:100k=+10 *Tactical:+4 **LArger Eco **defender:=2 *Allies:NCSA (L) =+5 *Multiple Fronts:-40 Total:49 Result Max:11% 1 year:5% Allied States invade Virginia ASA and Friends *Tier:+20 *Military:72 **New York:18*2=40 **New England=18*2=40 *Economy:72 **New York:18*2=36 **New England=18*2=36 *Motive:6+4=10 *Troops:+28 **New York: 120,000=+12 **New England:100,000=+10 **Illinois:60,000=6 **RSA:30k *Tactical:+17 **High Morale **larger Economy **More Troops **Has not lost past 3 wars **Greater navy *Population:+12. *Allies: Allied States (L) New England (LV) Illinois (MV) RSA =+1 *WMDS:+5 (KEM stikes used on Military targets) *Recent wars:-15 Total:225 CSA Confederates *Tiers: +20 *Military:5*2=10 *Economy:4*2=8 *Motive:20 (gov is nuetral) *Population:=12 *Troops:100k=+10 *Tactical:+0 **Smaller Eco. **defender:=2 *Allies:NCSA (L) =+5 *Multiple Fronts:-40 Total:47 Result Max:66% 1 year: 33% Overall Result The Neo Confeds Collapse. 1 year. No mess. New York takes Virgina. Free Union takes Tennesse. New Dixie Takes Arkansas. Carolina takes Georgia. Texas, New Mexico, and Oklahoma go free as a rump state. Disscussion Other parts will be up later. Edge, could you go to war with Tech? He wants Iowa. [[User:Spartian300|Spartian300]] ([[User talk:Spartian300|talk]]) 20:56, September 25, 2014 (UTC) Edge, where did you get the information I invaded Tennessee. I was invading Virginia, and I stated so several times on chat. But this is okay, I'll just have Tennessee. [[User:TechnicallyIAmSean|Tech, Lord of Rotterdam, Defender of Holland]] ([[User talk:TechnicallyIAmSean|talk]]) Floridian attack on Cuba Florida *Tiers:+25 *Miltiary:6*2=12 *Economy:6*2=12 *Motive:2+5=7 *Population:+12 *Number of Troops: 80k=+8 *Tactical Mods: 22 **Economy Dwarfs **Control of the Seas **More troops *Allies:Florida (L) Total:103 Cuba *Tiers:0 *MIltiary:20 *Economy:20 *Population:+10 *Motive:10-5=5 *Troops:50k=+5 *Tactical:-10 **Defender **Economy Dwarfed **Less troops *Allies:Cuba (L) Total:55 Result Max:30% Current total: 25%. Disscusion I wil win I will win [[User:Kingtrevor11|Kingtrevor11]] ([[User talk:Kingtrevor11|talk]]) 14:31, October 1, 2014 (UTC) What are you talking about? Nations Can i declare independence and establish a nation or do i have to play as one that is listed in the Nations section. [[User:Likercat]] ([[User talk:Likercat|talk]]) 18:10, October 1, 2014 (UTC) New Mexican Revolution Texas *Tiers+16 *Military:3*1.5=4.5 *Economy:4*1.5=6 *Motive:3+4=7 *Poulation:10+5=15 *Troops:90k=9 *Tactical: =5 **Much larger Economy *Allies:Texas (L) Total:72.5 New Mexico *Tiers+10 *Military:2*1.5=3 *Economy:2*1.5=3 *Motive:20+5=25 *Poulation:0 *Troops:+11 **New Mexico: 15k=+1 **ASA:100k=+10 *Tactical: =10 *Allies:New Mexico (L) ASA (MS) South Texas (SV) Total:73 Result New Mexico goes free after a few years of fighting Discussion Why are you helping New Mexico Edge? [[User:Spartian300|Spartian300]] ([[User talk:Spartian300|talk]]) 21:07, October 4, 2014 (UTC) Fur de luls[[User:Edgeofnight| I am on the edge...]][[User talk:Edgeofnight| The EdgeofNight ╚╩o.o╩╝ ]] War of Free Union Limitation. ASA and Friends *Tier:+20 *Military:108 **New York:18*2=40 **New England=18*2=40 **Illinois:20*2=40 *Economy:108 **New York:17*2=34 **New England=17*2=34 **Illionis:20*2=40 *Motive:7+4=11 *Troops:+33 **New York: 100,000=+10 **New England:100,000=+10 **Illinois:100,000=10 **RSA:30k *Tactical:+20 **High Morale **Much larger Economy **More Troops **Has not lost past 3 wars **Greater navy *Population:+22 *Allies: Allied States (L) New England (LV) Illinois (LV) RSA(MV) South Texas (MV) =-2 *WMDS:+5 (KEM stikes used on Military targets) *Recent wars:-17 Total:380 Free Union *Tiers:+20 *Military:8*2=16 *Economy:7*2=14 *Motive:3+4=7 *Population:10 *Troops: 300k=+30 *Tactical:-0 **Enemy has much larger Economy:-5 **has not lost past 3 wars:+5 *Allies: Free Union (L)= +5 *Recent Wars:-5 Total:97 Result Max:59% In one year the ASA completes it's mission and forces the Free union back across the Mississippi, in the event ath the Free Union escaltes this, 2 years will collapse the Free union. Edge, lemme keep Missouri. I'll let the other two go. Also, real nice logic, attacking me for something you did more than me. [[User:TechnicallyIAmSean|Spain-Netherlands 1-5. Never forget]] ([[User talk:TechnicallyIAmSean|talk]]) I was not going to attack you until you did that BS with Liker as Nebraska.You aren't keeping anything West of the Mississippi.[[User:Edgeofnight| I am on the edge...]][[User talk:Edgeofnight| The EdgeofNight ╚╩o.o╩╝ ]] I'll surrender my shit west of the Mississippi. But this is exactly why I wanted this game to die. We have reached the point where it's become no fun, because nobody can take the ASA. [[User:TechnicallyIAmSean|Spain-Netherlands 1-5. Never forget]] ([[User talk:TechnicallyIAmSean|talk]]) Disscussion=